yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dosya:Allah kuluna kafi değil mi.jpg
أَلَيْسَ اللَّهُ بِكَافٍ عَبْدَهُ ۖ وَيُخَوِّفُونَكَ بِالَّذِينَ مِنْ دُونِهِ ۚ وَمَنْ يُضْلِلِ اللَّهُ فَمَا لَهُ مِنْ هَادٍ Transliteration : 'a- laysa 'allaah bi- kaafi(n) cabd -hu wa- yukhawwifon -ka bi- 'alladhena min doni -hi wa- man yud.lil 'allaah fa- maa la- -hu min haadi(n) Asad : IS NOT God enough for His servant? And yet, they would frighten thee with those divine powers which they worship beside Him! 39 But he whom God lets go astray can never find any guide, Or: "instead of Him". This relates not merely to false deities, but also to saints alive or dead, and even to certain abstract concepts which the popular mind endows with charismatic qualitieslike wealth, power, social status, national or racial pre-eminence, the idea of man's "selfsufficiency", etc. - and, finally, to all false values which are allowed to dominate man's thoughts and desires. The godless always stress the supposed necessity of paying attention to all these imaginary forces and values, and frighten themselves and their fellow-men by the thought that a neglect to do so might have evil consequences in their practical life. Malik : Is Allah not all-sufficient for His servants? Yet they try to frighten you with others besides Him! For such whom Allah confounds, there can be no guide. Pickthall : Will not Allah defend His slave? Yet they would frighten thee with those beside Him. He whom Allah sendeth astray, for him there is no guide. Yusuf Ali : Is not Allah enough for His servant? But they try to frighten thee with other (gods) besides him! For such as Allah leaves to stray there can be no guide. 4296 Diyanet Vakfı ZÜMER 36. Allah kuluna kâfi değil midir? Seni O’ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Allah, kimi saptırırsa artık onun yolunu doğrultacak biri yoktur. Diyanet İşleri ZÜMER 39/36. Allah, kuluna yetmez mi? Seni O’ndan başka şeylerle korkutuyorlar. Allah’ın, saptırdığını doğru yola koyacak yoktur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk ZÜMER 36.Allah, kuluna Kafi değil mi, yetmiyor mu? Seni O’ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Allah kimi saptırırsa artık ona kılavuzluk edecek yoktur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Allah kuluna kâfî değil mi? Durmuşlar da seni ondan beridekilerle korkutuyorlar, her kimi ki Allah şaşırtır artık ona hidayet edecek yoktur,Ömer Nasuhi BilmenAllah kuluna kâfi değil midir? Ve seni O’nun gayrı olanlar ile korkutuyorlar. Ve Allah kimi dalâlete düşürürse artık onun için hidâyet rehberi yoktur. Hasan Basri Çantay Allah, kuluna kâfi değil mi? Seni (Habîbim) Ondan başkalarıyle korkutuyorlar. Allah kimi sapdırırsa onun yolunu bir doğrultucu yokdur. Muhammed Esed Allah kuluna kafi değil mi? Ama seni, O’ndan başka (kulluk yaptıkları hayali ilah)ları ile korkutuyorlar! Allah kimi saptırırsa artık onu yola getiren bulunmaz, Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Allah, yetmez mi kuluna? Ve seni, ondan başka mâbut saydıklarıyla mı korkutuyorlar? Ve Allah kimi doğru yoldan saptırırsa ona yol gösterecek yoktur.Süleyman AteşAllâh kuluna kâfi değil mi? Seni O’ndan başkalarıyle korkutuyorlar. Allâh kimi şaşırtırsa artık onu yola getiren olmaz. Suat Yıldırım Allah kuluna kafi değil midir? Kalkmışlar da seni O’nun dışında birtakım başka şeylerle korkutmaya çalışıyorlar. Allah kimi şaşırtırsa artık onu yola getiren olamaz. Ali Bulaç Allah, kuluna yeterli değil mi? Seni O’ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Allah, kimi saptırırsa, artık onun için bir yol gösterici yoktur. Edip Yüksel ALLAH kuluna yetmez mi? Seni O’ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. ALLAH kimi saptırırsa ona bir yol gösteren bulunmazİbni KesirAllah, kuluna kafi değil mi? Seni O’ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Allah, kimi saptırırsa; onu hidayete erdirecek yoktur. Ahmed Raza Khan: Mohammed Aqib Qadri: Is not Allah Sufficient for His slave? And they threaten you with others beside Him! And whomever Allah sends astray - there is no guide for him. Elmalılı-orijinal 39:36 Allah kuluna kâfî değil mi? Durmuşlar da seni ondan beridekilerle korkutuyorlar, her kimi ki Allah şaşırtır artık ona hidayet edecek yoktur, Elmalılı 39:36 - Allah, kuluna kâfi değil midir? Durmuşlar da seni O'ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Her kimi ki Allah şaşırtırsa, artık ona hidayet edecek yoktur. DiyanetMeali 39:36 Allah, kuluna yetmez mi? Seni O'ndan başka şeylerle korkutuyorlar. Allah'ın, saptırdığını doğru yola koyacak yoktur. DiyanetVakfı 39:36 Allah kuluna kâfi değil midir? Seni O'ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Allah, kimi saptırırsa artık onun yolunu doğrultacak biri yoktur. Ömer.N.Bilmen 39:36 Allah kuluna kâfi değil midir? Ve seni O'nun gayrı olanlar ile korkutuyorlar. Ve Allah kimi dalâlete düşürürse artık onun için hidâyet rehberi yoktur. SuatYıldırım 39:36 – Allah kuluna kafi değil midir?Kalkmışlar da seni O’nun dışında birtakım başka şeylerle korkutmaya çalışıyorlar.Allah kimi şaşırtırsa artık onu yola getiren olamaz. İbni Kesir 39:36 Allah, kuluna kafi değil mi? Seni O'ndan başkalarıyla korkutuyorlar. Allah, kimi saptırırsa; onu hidayete erdirecek yoktur.